Where the Heart Is
by RegalPixieDust
Summary: Regina and Robin are trying to build their life together now that Regina has finally found her way home, one step at a time. But when unresolved issues and unwanted relationships start infiltrating the scene, they have to learn to trust each other unconditionally or everything will start to fall apart. SEQUEL TO TAKE ME HOME. RATED M.
**It's here! It's super long and I'm sorry (or not, depending on how you feel about chapter length).**

 **If you haven't read my first story Take Me Home, you are going to be kind of confused, so feel free to go into my profile and give it a read.**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes, as always.**

 **To my TrashBand, Shacetina, and my bears: You girls are my light and my happiness during a hard day and the constant motivation and inspiration I need.**

 **Enjoy xo**

* * *

 _For home is where the heart is_

 _And my heart is anywhere you are_

 _Anywhere you are is home_

 _-Elvis Presley_

Regina had forgotten how beautiful Storybrooke is in the springtime. As buds bloom, colour popping up sporadically all over the place, birds flying high and the temperature is just right.

The days are perfect for trips to the treehouse, walks in the forest, lazy days on the front lawn. All the things she used to do with her friends when the sun was shining bright, but there was still that pleasant breeze brushing on their skin.

She appreciates Spring so much more this year.

The way the town is well into its way of preparing itself for the summer months; the growth and bloom, it's very similar to how her life has been over the last three months.

That's how long it's been, three wonderful, although stressful at times, months since Robin gracefully helped her take that first important step over the town line.

Emma swears on her dog's life (the dog she doesn't have, mind you) that she didn't watch the tender moment and swoon from the backseat of the car as she was wedged between two sleeping toddlers. _Of course she didn't_ , Emma exclaims every time it is brought up.

For the most part, everything fell into place rather quickly. Robin and Regina are still living in their parent's houses, and they are more than ready to take that next step. But when two people of this level of stubbornness date each other, things take a little longer - David's words, not Regina or Robin's.

And on top of their stubbornness, there was the unwanted, unexpected opposition in the run for Mayor.

Albert Spencer.

The root of Regina's stress, the man that brings about the most horrific side of herself. She wasn't proud of the person she became during the first few weeks of the campaigning process.

Spencer used such extreme tactics, resorting to verbally attacking her family and friends, but the second he focussed his ridiculously disgusting aim on the young lights in her life, Henry and Roland, the entire town fought back, calling Spencer out on his atrocious motives and condemnable behaviour.

She cried that night, furious at Spencer but so angry at herself for ever putting their children in that position. She questioned everything and anything. She thought she should just pack up and go back to her old life - the mediocre job, the tall buildings with little to no character, the apartment that she secretly misses. She insisted that they could make it work long distance, that they would call everyday and she would drive to Storybrooke every chance she could.

But she couldn't be so mean to rip Henry and Roland apart since they are becoming so close. But everything was a disaster. But she loves being home so much.

She rambled and rambled, back and forth, for hours, and Robin was there to listen to it all, and when he didn't try to fix her and just _listened_ , she cried even more.

He is perfect.

Robin did what she needed him to do - he let her scream and sob and throw closed fists firmly into the pillows of her bed.

But all was soothed away when Robin scooped her up into bed, her cheeks still stained with the tears she had shed, and whispered a soft _Happy Birthday, my love_ into her ear and they both watched as her bedside clock ticked away the final minute of the dreadful day.

So Albert Spencer ruined her birthday, but he's a snake, so she wasn't really surprised, and surprisingly it still isn't the worst birthday she has ever had.

Robin made her remember what she was fighting for with just one moment. With a small phrase and a comforting kiss into her hair, she knew what she had to do. She had to come back swinging, but she couldn't fight fire with fire.

She couldn't justify being that kind of person, especially with two young minds watching her every move and an entire town to convince she was worthy of their support. So she took a kinder approach, focussed her campaigning towards the people she loves most, using her memories, and how she was going to improve their town, and the citizens ate that up.

By mid March, everyone knew that Regina was going to win the election. _By a landslide,_ Henry Sr. would always add on with the utmost pride.

And she did.

She just won by a landslide, only moments ago.

8.15pm on March 20th and it's official.

She has been gripping Robin's hand like it's the only thing keeping her grounded, and let's be honest, it was the only thing keeping her grounded. She doesn't know why, but her face is stricken with shock when it's officially announced, even after being so confident earlier in the day; through the voting process and even through the recount that Spencer demanded.

Their hands are hastily pulled apart when Emma sneaks up behind Regina, looping her arms around Regina's middle and lifting her off the ground victoriously.

"You did it! You kicked Spencer's ass."

"Emma, put me down," Regina laughs out loud, the others in the diner watching the two friends have their little moment. "And, language," Regina scorns pointedly the second her feet reach the ground again.

Emma does apologise, but it's drowned out by the series of hugs now being thrown around, Regina enveloped in many, including those of her father and Helena. Roland and Henry are cheering loudly at everyone else's excitement, circling around Emma and Killian, having little to no clue what is truly unfolding.

Robin is watching her from a few steps back as everyone else congratulates her. He moves out the way willingly, there is no pushing, but he knows she deserves the praise after all the hard work she has put in.

Besides, he will have his moment soon enough.

And just when he thinks that moment has arrived, Mary Margaret steals her away, pulling her into a booth with all of their friends. Regina tosses Robin an apologetic look over her shoulder, immediately followed by an eye roll, and his chuckle only _just_ reaches her ears.

Although, Regina is relieved when David collects Robin and brings him over. He squeezes into the booth just behind Regina, kissing her cheek lightly, and taking a risk in this particular company by muttering an almost silent, "I'll congratulate you later," into her ear, not a shred of innocence in his voice.

He listens to the way she clears her throat, blushing, he can't see her face but he knows she is, she always is. Eyes are on her, so she responds the only way she can without anyone noticing. She squeezes his knee under the table, gliding her palm dangerously up his thigh, but he links his finger with hers before she can cause him any bother.

Message most definitely received, she thinks.

There's a weight lifted all of a sudden. Maybe it is the loss of stress, or just the comfort of being surrounded by family and friends. And she takes a second to look at them all, soaking it all it.

She will never admit it out loud, but Emma and Killian are perfect for one another. They aren't in the booth with everyone else, they are with the youngest members of the family. And Killian is so great with Henry and Roland. He has been such a vital asset over the last few weeks especially, keeping the boys occupied and doing so willingly and happily.

She doesn't mean to be ignoring all the _congratulations_ and _we knew you could do it_ 's from old friends, but she can't stop watching as Killian and Emma running around with Henry and Roland, playing whatever silly game they have concocted this time.

"We are going to take them tonight," Helena announces from the the inner most seat of the booth, she indicates to Henry Sr. who is seated across from her, "Your father and I will stay with them at my house."

"That'd be great, mum."

"You bet they think it's great," Ruby teases, whispering something about their new mayor getting lucky tonight, so Regina kicks her lightly under the table.

"Enough, Ruby." Regina is scornful while everyone snickers at their own pace.

Everyone but Henry Sr. who groans heavily, "Parents are present."

"Sorry, Mr. Mills," Ruby apologises through the hand she has brought to her face to stifle light laughter.

Regina and Robin focus on their son's again, aimlessly brushing their hands together under the table, constantly moving and touching. He feels different, she thinks. His touch is softer, if that is even possible. And she can tell by the way he is breathing that he is relieved the election is over too.

And all joking aside, she can't think of a better way to spend this evening than wrapped up in him. In the feeling of him.

They say their goodbyes, ignoring the knowing looks from their friends, kissing Henry and Roland goodnight, and they scurry home. Well, they wait until they are out of Main Street before they really start power walking like a pathetic pair of sex crazed teenagers.

Robin didn't wait even a millisecond before advancing once the front door to the manor clicks closed. Regina's back is pushed against the white wood of the doorframe, Robin's stubble scratching along the sensitive skin of chin, his lips dragging across her cheek.

"How does it feel?" He groans lightly, pushing her coat down her body, restricting her movement.

"This or being Mayor?" He chuckles at the breathy response from her throat and finally kisses her for the first time since the results. Soft at first and then heavy and heated. Caressing tongues, delicate pecks every now and then. And she's experiencing that different feeling again.

Regina knew that winning was going to change her, but she never imagined it would change the way it feels when he touches her.

Dare she say it's better. It's pure. It's even more full of desire and want. And she needs him. Right now.

Clothes are peeled off on their journey toward the bedroom. Her shirt on the floor by the staircase, his trousers kicked off hastily at the door of the guest bathroom upstairs.

And not long after, her knees are digging into the mattress on either side of his body and she's towering high above him as they move lazily together, lovingly, enjoying each other. Their bodies are grinding slowly and they're breathing heavily, moans slipping from their lips, sometimes together, sometimes of their own accord.

Robin's hand's are pulsing at her hips - soft, affirmative squeezes - and Regina can't decide if she wants to push down on his chest for leverage or wrap her hands in her own hair, as she changes the angle of they way he is buried inside her, so close to hitting that spot that will push her over the edge for a second time already this evening.

Fuck it, she thinks, reaching hastily for his hands, linking their fingers and pinning his hands up and a over his head, pressing their chests together as she glides up and down on his hardened length.

"Christ, Regina," Robin pants, indulging in the way she has taken the lead tonight, allowing her the control that is making his heart beat ten times faster than it already was.

They're in a bubble, a bubble of heat and passion and want, and if Regina continues with her wanton movement above him, their bubble will pop much too early.

Unable to use his hands, Robin jerks his hips to the side, slipping out of her heat, instantly missing the way she had been wrapped around him, but he had to. Regina drops her weight flush to Robin's chest, a sheen film of sweat gluing them together.

"What's wrong?" Regina breathes into his neck, scraping her teeth gently over the spot just under his ear that drives him bonkers - at first, she needed several attempts to tickle across that patch of skin, but she's much more of as expert in all things Robin nowadays.

"You are a marvel," Robin moans, prying his hands from where she had them pinned, skimming fingertips down her bare sides. "But I am not quite ready for this to be over, if you catch my drift."

Chuckling across his jawline, dropping wet kisses and between her deep breathing she mutters an amused, _oh_. Pushing her upper body off of his and grinning down, "Do you need a break?"

When she purses her lips and he watches her eyebrow raise, silently teasing, Robin exhales a single humoured laugh.

Regina feels a slight twinge of guilt at her teasing. With all the stress of the campaigning and debates, their personal life did begin to lack - not in passion or effort, but the timing became less and less available to them as it went on. But now that it's over, they have taken advantage of the lack of stress and the tiredness.

To say the least, it's been a while.

Robin's hands fuse to her upper thighs while she still hovers above him, their bubble intact and growing hotter by the second, "Not at all. However, I do believe I am supposed to be congratulating you, Madame Mayor." Robin pulls at her thighs, urging her to shuffle upward, straddling his face, his arms looping under and then over her thighs and holding her eagerly in place.

"Shit," she hisses along with the involuntary contraction of her abs. She knew what was on its way, but when his tongue dips deep into her core, she reacts as if it is the first time it's ever happened to her.

As her hands and the headboard become more acquainted, Robin moves his carnal assault on her clit, back and forth between flicking and the gentle tugs that elicit the _oh god_ 's that are the symphonies to his soul.

He's driving her absolutely crazy, "Fuck, oh fuck," she squeals, dropping a hand to his head deep between legs, earning a greedy moan from the source of her bliss. She's tingling all over as he pulls her down more fully onto his mouth, his tongue flicking like mad and her knuckles are turning white as she grips fiercely against the headboard.

They don't do this enough, she thinks amidst the other lustful thoughts swirling around up there. She's panting loudly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. And thank God that Helena offered to take the kids tonight, and her father. She couldn't stifle these sounds even if she tried, so there would certainly be some scarred people a few doors down. Especially when his flicking tongue unexpectedly becomes light sucking. She yelps at the sudden change, but moans through a bit lip as the vibrations from his own hearty moan radiates up her body.

He's expertly building her up to the impending release that she is desperate for, literally slapping the headboard as she begs him not to stop, to keep going, and right there, and to keep going, and fuck, don't stop.

But he stops, he fucking stops. What is he doing?

Robin releases the grip on her thighs and shifts her away, flipping her to her back and towering over her, but taking a precious moment to brush away the hair that has glued to her cheek.

"Love you," Robin murmurs against her lips, initiating a untamed lip lock. Tongues battling, the taste of herself that drives her much more wild than she could have ever imagined.

Then he's buried deep inside her again, his hips meeting hers. He finds a steady rhythm, swallowing her moans and sounds into his kiss. And she's safe. Encased in his arms, their bodies connected in the most pleasant of ways and she can feel that build up again.

"Please don't stop," she begs, reaching down to circle her fingers gently over her clit and smirking heatedly when Robin groans at the feeling of her clenching around him.

"I won't," he promises breathily against the hot flesh of her cheek, "Not this time."

In tandem, they breathe harshly and loudly, mumbling incoherent encouragements to each other, dropping sloppy kisses to whatever part of skin is closest to them.

And as he glides against that magical spot for the umpteenth time that evening, she bursts finally, after almost reach the tipping point so many times. Light popping behind her eyes followed by a loud cry as she wraps her arms tightly around him, Robin following closely behind with his own release, choking on the groan in his throat and dropping his torso to lie flush against her while his face buries into the crook of her neck.

For a long moment, they just breathe together. In and out and in and out, Regina's hands gliding up his silky skin to wrap her fingers in his short hair.

"I refuse to move," he whispers against her, not making any attempt to pull himself from her body, no effort to split their physical connection, and she releases a laugh among her heavy breaths.

"Good, because if you move, I'll cry," Regina replies, chuckling afterward as Robin readjusts slightly to lay his head against her chest comfortably, and then she adds, "We definitely need to thank our parents for taking the boys."

Nodding and agreeing against her chest, he mumbles, "I am so proud of you."

She put out a great campaign. The citizens of Storybrooke falling more and more in love with her ideals and the changes she wants to make to the town. And during all of that, Robin fell more and more in love with her and Henry, she could see it in his eyes.

When Robin makes their boys laugh, both of them, Henry and Roland in uncontrollable laughter, Regina feels like she is glowing, like her soul is warming. And when Regina is with Roland, he stares, watching their every move. At first she thought it was because she was overstepping, but that wasn't the case at all.

* * *

 _She hadn't seen him walk inside. She, Roland and Henry had spent the entire day together while Robin was away for his first day of work with David; he and Emma started the same day and to keep his mind from wandering, she offered to take time off from the election and care for their sons_

 _"Gina," Roland was laughing, squirming in her grasp, "Gina, it tickles! It tickles." Little Henry was giggling in the doorway to her father's study, having successfully pried himself from Regina's hold._

 _Robin had been drawn in their direction, probably because of Roland's high pitched squeals, but when Regina caught a glimpse at the look on his face - one she had never seen before - she stopped her tickle assault on his son._

 _He looked lost or maybe he's confused. Honestly she wasn't sure. He was pretty unreadable in that moment._

 _Roland's laughter ends gradually and he smiles towards Robin, "Hi Papa."_

 _Henry added a loving and excited, "Robin's back!"_

 _The boy are smitten with him, and she loves him for it, but that look on his face was still making her nervous and anxious._

 _She watched as Robin greeted the boys, kisses to their cheeks and a short summary of their day. Robin dismissed them, making some remark about how boys with messy rooms didn't get ice cream after dinner, and it worked a treat. Four sprinting feet ran up stairs leaving them alone._

 _Just Regina, Robin and that look._

 _She considered all the possibilities - a bad first day, maybe an upset stomach, but the worry that bubbled deep within was the fear that she had over stepped with Roland. That he thought she was filling the maternal role more than he had wanted her to._

 _He has never said anything, ever. And she never feels that way when he is with Henry, so why was she thinking that?_

 _Oh yes. The look._

 _"I'm sorry," she whispered as she stood up from the floor, readjusting her extremely casual outfit - no need for those pesky pantsuits that day._

 _"Why are you sorry?" He asked, confused and taking off his jacket._

 _"You just look upset," Regina admitted, much more easily that he thought she could, "I thought perhaps I'd upset you."_

 _She watched as he shook his head and came forward to kiss her hello, which she more than happily returned, "What have you done that would upset me?"_

 _Shrugging her shoulders, she puffed out a short breath, "You just had a look before when I was with Roland. I thought you maybe think I'm overstepping with him. I know I'm not his mother but-"_

 _"Whoa," Robin stopped her abruptly, hands on her cheeks and finally a look that she recognised; shock, "Regina, no. The way you are with Roland is incredible. And you may not be his biological mother, but you are the closest thing to a mother he has nowadays. I'm sorry if I have ever done or said anything to make you feel this way."_

 _She shook her head, even within his hands, "You haven't. I just couldn't read your face when you walked in here."_

 _"Ah," his forehead leaned upon hers, the way it does everyday when they share their tender moments, "I imagine it would be hard to read a look on my face, especially when I was feeling something I never have before."_

 _"Oh?" She inquired, leaning more into him, latching onto every single word._

 _"When I walked inside and saw you with Roland and Henry, I felt so content and comfortable. I felt an overwhelming sense of home and love. Regina, I wasn't upset with you. I realised between closing the front door and walking in here to see my three favourite people in the world that this is exactly what I want my life to be."_

* * *

For the most part, they are still in the early stages of their relationship. They haven't yet really considered moving out of their parent's houses and in together, but everything's working. They spend nights here and there, but it's working and working is good.

Regina pushes up with her chest to gain his attention, and it works. He's staring up at her with completely spent eyes, filled with love.

"I could look into your eyes for days," she whispers truthfully, slightly blushing a fair pink.

Her words elicit the brightest of grins from him, wide, dimpled and toothy, so much like Roland's, "If you think you have a good view, you should see it from my end." Her blush is brighter now, visible in the dim light of the bedroom. "You're like a sunset. Simply looking at you isn't enough, staring is the only thing that makes sense. And you have to try so hard not to blink for the fear of missing even a single moment."

"You should write poetry," she whispers, voice shaky and she feels that pricking feeling behind her eyes, her nerves pinching to keep those damned joyous tears from falling.

"You're the only poetry I need."

She laughs then. The man can say the sweetest things to her, but there comes a moment when he just takes it too far - and he knows it too - so she just has to laugh. Laugh at how ridiculous he is, at how loved he makes her feel, how he can bring wells of tears to her eyes with only three small words.

"We should get some sleep," Regina tells him softly and he happily agrees, lifting his weight from her and gathering her delicately into his arms as he lays on his side.

"Sleep, my love," he whispers gently, pressing a soft kiss behind her ear, snuggling into her bare back, "Madame Mayor..."

"Shut up," she laughs through her nose, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her away into a world that finally is on par with the brilliance of her reality, but before she lets this dream world steal her away, she whispers, "I love you."

* * *

Monday. It's her first official day and she's nervous, the blood tingling kind of nerves that gather in your stomach. Not even Robin's inability to keep his eyes from her all morning and his supportive touches are enough to calm her down. She thinks that she could have used the giggles of their boys this morning, if nothing else but as a distraction.

"What's troubling you?"

Robin presses up behind her in the bathroom, the lingering steam dampening their skin. She meets his gaze in the mirror - the reflections blurry, so she wipes away condensation a second time. Honestly she's more focussed on how much she can't be bothered drying her hair, but shrugging her shoulders is the only answer she can provide to his question.

Sighing, Robin traces down her silky robe, playing with the ends of the tie around her middle. He drops his chin to her shoulder, their eyes never losing each other's in the mirror. It's the supportive gaze that hones her in to finally admit her troubling thoughts that were mixed with the steam in the room, "What if I suck?"

He's relieved, laughing to let her know. Regina is curious for a moment, what did he think was wrong? But before she can ask, he affirms, "You're not going to suck."

She spins to face him properly, the reflection of his eyes suddenly not enough, searching for the real thing. "You can't possibly know that," she whispers, welcoming his arms around her, "What if they're expecting my mom? I can't be my mom."

"No one is expecting you to be." Of course they're not, she thinks. But it's inevitable. People might say they're aren't expecting her to be the new Cora Mills, but the comparisons can't be helped. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Oh, it is," Regina defends, forcing a smile, "I'm just over thinking it."

"If they see you the way I see you," Regina blurts out a laugh, looking down to their closeness and attire, or lack thereof. "Alright, maybe not physically, I would like to remain the only man to see you like this. But if they see your passion, your heart, they are going to love you. They already do, they voted for you after all."

"I just don't want to let her down."

Robin unwraps from her, linking their fingers and pulling her into the bedroom. The sheets are still a mess, and she smirks softly thinking back to their evening, and it doesn't go missed by Robin. He squeezes her hand in agreement.

She's confused when he opens the closet door, not sure why he would guide her that way. If anything, coming in here is only reminding her of the amount of unpacking she still _hasn't_ done since she moved back. The brown boxes marked with the names of seasons indicating to the warmth of the clothing inside. So far, only the winter and spring boxes have been unpacked, and that was only due to necessity.

The small white box in the centre of the small closet is new, though, it's dark green bow leading to its identity as a gift. Robin, being the gentleman he is, picks it off the ground and offers it to her.

"What's this?" She beams, happily taking the box from his hands. Refusing to give anything away, he tells her to _just open it,_ dropping a kiss mid smile.

She unties the delicate bow when they are both perched back on the edge of the bed, and inside are a collection of new drawings for their fridge.

Henry and Roland have clearly been busy.

"Oh, how cute are they?" Regina squeals, fixating on the over-exaggerated crayoned depictions of Regina. Henry has scribbled _Mommy_ on the ones proudly drawn by him, and she can tell which are Roland's because he has written _Queen_ atop his. "We should probably explain to him that I'm Mayor not a Queen."

"Nah, let's let him believe whatever he wants. There's one more thing."

There is, how she missed it before she doesn't know, perhaps she missed the boys more than she thought. She lifts out the folded jacket; black, sheen, absolutely stunning.

"Robin. It's gorgeous," Regina breathes, unfolding the garment to get a better look. After another long moment of admiration, she gazes at Robin curiously. It's lovely and perfect for work, but it's slightly out of the blue. His support and love is all she needs.

"I didn't know what to get you when you won. I asked your father and he said he gave Cora a blazer the morning of her first day. I just thought... It's weird isn't it?"

"No," she smiles widely, touched by his gesture, "You just never fail to surprise me. Thank you." Robin gives in to her thank you in the form of a kiss, then scoots off the bed to give her some privacy to get dressed for the day. "Don't you want to make sure it fits?" She drawls, urging him back with a grin plastered on his face.

"You must eat, my love," Robin presses a sweet kiss to her lips, "You can show me downstairs."

Her childish whining doesn't change his mind, but it does make him laugh on his way from the bedroom.

So, he wants to see it downstairs, that doesn't mean she can't have the same fun. Painted with a mischievous grin, Regina sneaks into her closet to the expertly hidden bag filled with things that Robin has yet to see.

Downstairs, Robin is thrilled that his gift went over a treat and that she didn't think it was odd or unnecessary. He's making her favourite breakfast, ever since she was a kid. He's never seen her eat them since they were reunited, but there's no way that the severity of her love for blueberry pancakes drizzled with honey could just be erased.

Cora's cookbook is on the counter, far from the flour and the eggs and anything else that could spill or stain the pages. Robin had looked for the recipe earlier in the week when the idea struck him, and he was close to distraught when he could find the recipe. Stupidly, he was only focussing on the names of the recipes, not the actual recipes themselves; he found it, eventually. Entitled _For Regina._

As he is mixing and cracking eggs and adding milk, he thinks about how proud Cora would be on this today. On any day, for Regina. Robin only wishes Cora could be here to celebrate with them.

* * *

 _"I've never understood the fascination," Robin shrugged on their walk home from school, a new tradition for the neighbours. Robin hadn't expected Regina to walk home with him everyday, but the first week she had offered, now they wait for each other after school._

 _"Robin, you don't understand. Pancakes are a staple of American culture. They are the ultimate breakfast food. Plus, my mom's are to die for. Blueberries and honey, Robin. Blueberries and honey." Regina's animated exclamations made Robin laugh through his nose. This was the time of their relationship that Robin realised just how different they were, but in the absolute best of ways._

 _"I thought you prefer apples?" Robin challenged with a concurring eyebrow raise._

 _"I do! But I make those. And they are fantastic."_

 _As they neared the walkway to Regina's, Robin surrendered his British bubble and compromised, "I suppose I'll have to give them a go sometime."_

 _"You do," Regina grinned, turning to face him before scurrying up to her house. "Hey, you should come by for breakfast tomorrow. Bring your mom and dad."_

 _"My dad isn't here," Robin retorted quickly. Regina detected a small hint of, well something she can't quite explain. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I mean, uh... It's just my mum and me."_

 _"Okay, well you and your mom. I'll ask my mom to make pancakes, it'll be fun," Regina smiled brightly at him. She swayed back and forth of the heels of her sneakers, awaiting his answer._

 _"Sure," Robin nodded gratefully, "I'll talk to her about it."_

* * *

Robin and Helena did stop by that morning, and thus began Robin's love for the American pancake. And Cora and Helena's undeniably strong friendship. Robin chuckles to himself, flipping a pancake as he realises that Regina and Emma are so, so similar to his mother and Cora. He wonders if Regina has ever noticed.

"Oh my god, you're making mom's pancakes," Regina's voice echoes excitedly from behind him. With a witty response prepared and on the tip of his tongue, he abandons the stove for a moment to look at her.

But he can't speak. Not at all. Regina's standing before him in nothing but the blazer and a bra and pantie combo that he is depressed that he hasn't seen before.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Regina's face couldn't be anymore confused, clearly having forgotten the state she has scantily skipped down the stairs.

Robin bubbles with laughter after realising that pancakes have made her completely oblivious to the seductive motive that had previously inspired her. And he has never loved her more, except maybe seconds later when she blushes harshly, licking her lips in a twinge of embarrassment.

"You're right, I _was_ hungry," she jokes, her voice airy and light, probably like the pancakes if he has followed the recipe closely enough.

He flips off the stove, leaving the batter in a bowl to the side and a rogue, a half-cooked pancake in the pan, "I think they can wait. I must assess the fit of this jacket," he decides, catching his lip between his teeth. His fingers play down her arms, "I think it fits quite nicely, but I am wondering how it looks open. Versatility and all that..." He breathlessly stutters, attempting to start unbuttoning the garment, but she slips away, gliding her way around the island in the centre.

They haven't had much of this, she thinks. The playfulness. Not that they haven't wanted to be, no that's not the case at all. But since she and Henry moved in, they haven't really been alone like they are right now. There are no children an earshot away, no parents waltzing in.

The feeling is overwhelming, the one that is telling her to let him take her, here and now, on the counter where she shares coffee with her friends and where their boys probably drew those pictures for her.

Robin's eyes are etched to her covered skin, and she giggles inwardly, amused at how she could be showing him so much, but he's still so focussed on what she's hiding from him.

She unbuttons the few that are closed on the jacket, edging away from the island to give him a better view. His groans flushes through her wildly as she's standing before him in next to nothing. Her lacy set is a deep forest green, a colour she knows he loves, one that fairs so well with her skin. And the hunger that develops in his eyes is so, so worth it.

"So which do you prefer," she beckons, her eyes never once leaving his gaze, "Open or closed?"

"I uh-" he chokes on his thought, completely lost in the sight of her, but he collects himself confidently, "Off. Most definitely off."

In a matter of seconds, Robin is lifting her to sit at the edge of the counter and pushes the blazer down her arms and off to fall hastily at her back. Teasingly, Regina asks, "I thought you were making pancakes?"

"Later," Robin growls, dipping his neck down and trailing wet lips down her abdomen, tracing kisses from her sternum down passed her naval.

The way his stubble scratches across her skin tickles her ever so lightly, and she's breathing contentedly, waiting in suspense for his next move, but it never comes.

Instead, his head is shooting up straight after hearing the clicking of the front door, hurried footsteps and the raised voices of two very excited little boys.

"Shit," Regina grits, jumping from the counter and pleading to Robin with her eyes. She's pretty much naked in the kitchen and now their families are about to come in.

"Wait here," Robin tells her in a hushed voice, scattering from the kitchen to keep anyone from walking in. Regina rolls her eyes when he turns away - like she has any other choice but to stay put, "And we _are_ finishing this later," he calls over his shoulder.

Hurriedly, she puts the blazer back on, covering herself up as much as possible just in case the boys defy Robin and slip passed, but from the sounds of it, he has convinced everyone into the living room. Which, fair enough, is better than the hallway, but it still could result in the most awkward encounter she has ever had in this house.

Much to her surprise though, it's Helena who slips passed Robin and into the kitchen with a giggle primed and ready to react to the situation. Regina nervously tugs at the blazer and bringing her legs tightly together as she bobs on the cold tile of the kitchen floor.

"Oh, my dear," Helena chuckles, handing Regina her long, tan town coat to cover up.

"How did you know?" Regina groans, appreciatively taking the coat, so entirely grateful for its length - she just might get out of this situation yet.

"Robin's face was a giveaway. It was clear that we caught you both off guard and then he wouldn't let us in the kitchen, we pieced it together. You know, honey, the most important lesson your mother ever taught me; Always have a back up plan."

Mortified. There's no other word to describe the emotion she feels. Regina puts the coat on, her entire body flushed in embarrassment.

"How were the boys?" Regina asks after clearing her throat, tying the mid section of the jacket together.

"Perfect as usual," Helena offers kindly, "I must say, your father's company is most pleasant, also."

Genuinely smiling, Regina's eyes light up, "That's great."

She has been so concerned for her father and trying her hardest to never imagine him lonely since Cora's passing. Luckily for them all, Helena is the kindest spirit around and she'd never let that happen.

"I don't think I need to ask you how your evening was, or your morning." Helena's pursed lips and accusing eyes bring back about that blush that Regina was able to abandon for a short moment. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. We were all young once. Even though Henry looks as if he is ready to murder Robin with his bare hands."

Regina chuckles, well aware of the conflicted nature of her father's heart; he's so undeniably happy that Regina and Robin have found each other again and are embarking on this new journey, but there have been a few close calls where they have been _almost_ caught in compromising situations and Henry Sr. looks at Robin scornfully for hours afterward. It's quite funny, she supposes.

"Perhaps I should go and act as a buffer," Regina jokes, walking slowly toward the hallway.

"Honey, I don't think you walking in there in nothing but my town coat is going to help in any way." Regina stops in a second. Helena makes a valid point. She creeps up behind Regina, pushing her towards the staircase, much like Cora used to do and whispers, "Go upstairs, get dressed then come and enjoy breakfast with your family."

"Alright, alright," Regina sighs happily, ascending the stairs with a skip in her step, readying herself for the first day of this new, exciting career.

* * *

Cora's presence is still very much lingering in the office. Luckily, Archie had made sure to leave it intact during its months of emptiness.

Robin and Henry Sr. have suggested redecorating, but she likes it as it is. And having come so close to losing this office forever, she can't even begin to fathom changing a thing.

But enough of that, she is Mayor. She won the election fair and square, and she should probably start doing what's listed in her job description.

As she sits at the desk, her fingertips instinctively slide along the hard wood, stretching away from her body and then back again, noticing the already hefty collection of paperwork on her desk.

* * *

 _"Happy Birthday, mom!" Regina cheered, walking into the her office unannounced. She had a cupcake cupped in her hands, a lit candle prodding out of the icing, of course._

 _Cora lit up, a lover of surprises and an even larger lover of cupcakes, although she'd never admit it._

 _Robin and Daniel were close behind Regina as she placed the small treat on Cora's desk._

 _"Make a wish," Daniel encouraged, sitting on one of the chairs at the side of the desk. Robin remained standing, he almost always did, but perhaps that was the British in him._

 _Cora grinned at the trio, popped her lips softly before she closed her eyes and blew out the candle._

 _"Yay," Regina clapped, then removed the candle from the cake,_

 _"What did you wish for?" Daniel asked, elbows on her desk as he leaned forward._

 _"I wished for you to get a new car," Cora said seriously, and Daniel looked touched for only a few seconds, but Cora quickly added, "But, I told you, so obviously that won't come true."_

 _Robin snorted with laughter, muttering an appreciated, "Brilliant," earning a wink from their Mayor._

 _"Very funny, Mrs. Mills."_

 _"Mom, when will you be home, we have to have dinner together tonight," Regina begged, circling the desk to stand next to Cora, and she realised for the first time that she had never been on this side before. Not really. And she had never felt the way she did before._

 _She felt like it was somewhere she could see herself in the future._

 _Cora clearly noticed, standing up and letting Regina take residence in her chair, all while saying, "I'll be home by six, I promise you that, dear."_

 _"Perfect," Regina beamed from the chair._

* * *

Perfect.

That's how she feels as she sits, the same chair she sat in those many, many years ago.

She scolds herself for a millisecond, for not following her gut in that moment. She should have considered this job way back then. Maybe things would have been different.

No. She clamps her eyes closed. She has got to stop thinking about the what ifs and the maybes.

Instead, she pushes those pesky thoughts aside and relaxes. Relaxes in the comfort of a new journey, a new career, and no doubt new nuisances, but she is excited.

Happily, she opens up the first folder on her desk; a request to consider a new play park for the children, and probably some adults too.

It's a great idea. And Marco has added some design sketches into the request. They're gorgeous, and she can already imagine taking Henry and Roland there.

 _The Castle_ she reads aloud, instantly loving the name suggestion. It's perfect, fitting. And she's proud to have it be her first official act as Mayor.

Confidently she swirls her agreement to the proposal on the provided dotted line and sighs happily.

Oh yeah, she thinks, this is where she is meant to be.

* * *

Later in the week, David calls to say he is on his way over to discuss some important "sheriff business."

That was half an hour ago, and he has been leaning in the doorway for at least a minute, staring inside at Regina.

She gives him his minute to adjust to the new situation, but then she mutters a playful, "Can I help you, Sheriff?" Their eyes meet and he is strutting toward her, quickly making himself comfortable at the other side of the desk.

"You look so much like your mom right now," David smiles and Regina bows her head, feeling slightly embarrassed, but not knowing the reasoning behind it. "It's so nice to have a Mills back in the office, and let me tell you, I'm so relieved that it's not Spencer."

"It did get a little scary for a minute, didn't it?"

David huffs an exaggerated breath and grins, "If it were him in here, I would be terrified to be asking our Mayor for approval of the budget."

So, that's why he's here, Regina thinks with pursed lips and reaching over the desk to take his proposal from its hiding place under his arms. She tells him, "I'll look it over this afternoon," as she neatly places on top of a fast growing pile of manila folders.

"Thank you," he says genuinely, adding an assuring, "Everything should be in order. I'm not trying to make this difficult for you, and if you don't agree with anything, don't be afraid to bring it up."

She's flattered by his assurance, but it's comical in its own right, "I won't," she winks before finishing with, "And, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for Emma and Robin. Truly, you've made this transition so easy for all of us."

"One can never have too many deputies," David tells her, smirking, "Plus, Emma is fantastic. And having Robin around is like a blast to the past. He's excelling and I think he's actually enjoying it."

"He is," Regina agrees, effectively ending their conversation, leaving the pair in a comforting silence that is ended by his soft laughter. "What?" Regina asks, one eyebrow lifting in amusement while her head tilts to the right.

There's a boyish glint in his eye as well as a blush on his cheeks. She has caught him in a thought that he shouldn't have been having in her presence.

Instead of answering, David pushes himself from the chair and backs away from the desk, "We are all so proud of you."

Regina can still see the remnants of a thought he is suppressing, but she lets it slide. "Thank you," she smiles simply, watching him walk closer and closer to the office door.

"Oh," he sputters as a last minute thought, craning his neck around to look at her, "Nice blazer," he giggles, or more like snorts before an eruption of childish laughter and all becomes clear.

Robin blabbed. He must've told David everything about the other morning. And she's red. And she's going to kill Robin. And David.

"You know, I had the decency to _not_ tell Emma about that!" Regina yells to him, but he's long gone, taking his laughter with him.

Grinning, Regina reaches below the desk to get her phone, expertly pressing the keys on her screen to send a text: _I will get you back for that._

Then a while later, after a few important signatures, and enough time for David to have returned to the station and make Robin aware of everything, she's grinning with her bottom lip caught in her teeth at Robin's response.

 _I look forward to it, milady._

* * *

Thursday night dinner.

At first it sounded like a lot of work and unnecessarily taxing. But now it's what she lives for.

Cora had always loved having a full dining room, and Regina had never understood why until this started.

At first it was just Robin, the boys, and their parents. Soon, Emma and Killian came along every week. And when Mary Margaret and David found out about it, they started popping along too.

Regina pretends to be bothered about it, but she knows Robin can see through her supposed brick wall and can feel how much she treasures these Thursdays.

And that's why he has planned this one for her. Now that she actually has to work on Thursday, there wasn't much time to prepare.

When Regina walks through the door and hears the chatter from the dining room, she can't get her coat off fast enough. She turns to hang it by the door and is very pleasantly welcomed by a warm torso pressed against her back.

"Hello, my love."

He's been calling her that more and more lately, and every time it makes her all jelly-knees and butterflies.

Facing him, she kisses him chastely - a quick hello, "I didn't think we'd do this tonight."

"Ah, so all of a sudden you're Mayor and you don't have time for your family?" He's teasing, the glint in his eye all too obvious. But then he's adding a much more sincere, "I told you. Being Mayor isn't going to change anything with us. And you love Thursday night dinners."

"I really do," she finally confesses within a sigh.

"I cooked and everything." He's all too proud of himself, smirking smugly.

"You know," she begins to joke, reaching behind for her coat, "On second thought, I have a few more things to do at the office."

She doesn't even manage to pull her coat from its hook. His arms loop around her middle with a tight squeeze that brings her close into his chest, all while he mumbles something about her being a _tease_ and a _pain in his arse_.

"Thank you," she tells him sincerely. He didn't have to go to all this trouble, she wouldn't have been disappointed if she had only come home to him and the boys. But this is what makes Robin who he is - he goes above and beyond and, especially lately, puts the needs of other well before his own. "I don't know how it's possible, but I realise that I love you a tiny bit more every single day, and each time I think I've reached my limit and then you do something like this and I just... Everything's perfect."

"I did want to discuss something with you before you talk with the others," her face must twist in worry because he immediately assures, "It's nothing bad. But your father and I were talking-"

"Mommy!" Henry shrieks on his way out of the dining room, his adorable socked feet sprinting towards her legs, where he latches, "Robin and Roland are moving in with us."

"I- uh. Wait," Regina's bugged eyes find Robin's, who is trying to be frustrated at Henry's outburst, but he can't. Who could possibly be frustrated at someone so sweet. "Robin, what is he talking about?"

Without a second to spare, Robin lifts Henry into his arms, Henry's little legs circling his torso, "We have been having a little chat, you see."

"Yeah, mommy. A little chat."

Henry has been picking up on Robin's lingo more and more lately. To be honest, she surprised that he hasn't started copying his accent. But that's not what she should be focussing on right now.

Apparently they're moving. Alright. But she's still confused, so she tells them, "I'm confused."

"I don't blame you," Robin agrees, lowering Henry to the floor and giving him a mini mission, "Henry can you ask grandpa to come to the kitchen, and then I need you to make sure everyone is having a good time. Can you do that?"

"Yep!" Henry claps, scattering away again.

"What is happening right now?" Regina asks in a hushed tone, genuinely still very lost.

As he takes her hand, linking their fingers perfectly, he tells her, "It appears that your father and my mother have decided to insert themselves into our business."

"What's new there?" She chuckles, following him happily towards the kitchen.

"That's what I said. And let me tell you, I earned myself a swift smack from my mum."

Henry Sr. has managed to sneak his way inside the kitchen before they get there, and he pipes up happily making his presence known, "Has he told you the good news?"

"Uh, sort of," Regina mutters, still smiling at Robin's story, "What have you all been conjuring while I was at work?"

"I was not involved in any of this," Robin adds defensively before indicating to Henry Sr., "This was all the parental units."

"I think it's time for you to have your own place," Henry Sr. explains, "And the other night while I was with Helena and the boys, we devised a little plan, you see."

"Okay," Regina says tentatively, "But, I don't think this is the best time for Henry and I to be packing up again. I'm still getting used to this new schedule."

"No, you won't have to," Robin tells her, circling to the other side of the kitchen to stand by Henry Sr., "Your father has so graciously offered to let Roland and I move in here."

"And I will move out," Henry Sr. throws on at the end.

Wow, they really have thought this through, she thinks. And it could work and it would be so convenient. It would be so nice having one bed instead of two. To know exactly where they'll be sleeping instead of deciding an hour or so before bed.

But, they can't expect her father to move out.

"But where will you go?" Regina asks, Henry Sr. has been in this house for years; her entire life at least. It wouldn't be fair to ask him to leave.

"Helena has offered to let me stay with her. Neither of us want to be alone, but we can't possibly live with our children forever."

Regina laughs, Robin as well. Isn't it usually children complaining about living with their parents?

"I can't ask you to do this, daddy," she sighs, so incredibly touched by the offer and even though she wants to jump on it and reap the benefits, this is his home. Cora left the house to him.

"You're not. I'm offering. Darling, I watched for years as you lost him," he's talking about Robin, approaching Regina at the other side of the kitchen, doing his absolute best to speak quietly, but Robin can still hear him, "I watched you struggle to let him back in. I watched you struggle with a job you hated. I've only ever watched, but this? This I can actually do to help you."

"You never just watched," Regina places her hands on his arms, squeezing for extra measure, "You were more than just an observer."

"Please let me do this."

* * *

Dinner went swimmingly after she reluctantly but happily agreed to her father's generous offer, and her excitement has been bubbling since then.

The boys are in bed, Helena has made her way home for the evening, and all the men have disappeared into Henry's study - all part of the Thursday night tradition.

"I refuse, Mary Margaret," Regina groans, finishing off what is left in her wine glass.

"I second this," Emma agrees, adding, "And are you sure I can't wear a suit or something? I really don't do dresses."

Regina giggles and nods her head in agreement, remembering the morning of Cora's funeral and the many shocked faces that formed after Emma came downstairs in her dress.

"I am the bride, you have to wear what I tell you."

"Bridezilla," Emma coughs into her beer, Regina's already present giggle turning into full blown laughter when Mary Margaret gives her best attempt at a death stare.

"Are you both trying to make me suffer?" Mary Margaret asks, visibly frustrated and tugging at the sleeves of her cardigan. Her voice drops too, and the others stop laughing. Maybe they've teased enough. Regina remembers all too well the stress that comes along with a wedding.

"Oh, honey, we're just messing with you," Regina smiles. Genuine and true, they were just having a little laugh.

"Yeah," Emma agrees, leaving the stool in the kitchen for another beer from the fridge, topping off the wine glasses on the counter without being asked. "It's your day. And it is our job as bridesmaids to make everything as easy as possible."

"Thank you."

"Even if it means wearing that pink monstrosity," Emma quips with such perfect timing, even Mary Margaret sniggers this time.

"Alright, alright. I'll look for a different dress," she compromises amidst a chuckle, "I'm just so excited."

"It's about ten years too late," Regina smiles, "I am so happy for you both."

David proposed just before the New Year. And of course Mary Margaret said yes. Their engagement was never going to be a long one, but less than six months? That shocked everyone.

They are getting married in June and the plans are slowly but surely coming together.

She and Emma are bridesmaids, and while Regina was expecting it from the start, Emma was not. And even if you ask her now, she will forever deny that she got all teary-eyed when Mary Margaret gave her one of those cute little homemade 'will you be my bridesmaid' hampers.

The way Storybrooke has welcomed Emma is one of the reasons Regina loves it so much, and she is proud to call it her home. They all are. It's why they are all here, Emma included.

The wedding will be in town. Even though neither David or Mary Margaret can decide on a specific location, but they know it will be in town.

So, in about three months time, Regina and Emma will be decked in pink frills (even though Mary Margaret promised a compromise both Emma and Regina know this those dresses are are already purchased and on their way) and curly locks helping Mary Margaret prepare for her day.

"How is your first week so far?" Emma asks Regina, drifting the conversation away from the wedding talk.

"Oh, yeah," Mary Margaret sighs happily, "How is it all?"

"Great," Regina grins, "It's perfect. I don't dread going to work, I have three perfect boys to come home to. And now we actually have _one_ home. I'm really happy."

"That's so great," Mary Margaret reaches to place a hand delicately over Regina's, "You're going to make this town thrive."

"Agreed," Emma adds, and just as Regina takes a sip of her newly filled wine glass, Emma asks, "So, how was victory night?"

"Yes, how _was_ the sex?" Mary Margaret adds quickly, a grin plastered on that sweet and innocent face. And then Regina's choking, and coughing, and slapping a hand to the counter trying to bring herself back.

Regina officially knows what it feels like to cough red wine up the back of her throat and up her nose, and it's not nice. Not at all.

During her recovery, Emma and Mary Margaret share a friendly high five, and Regina is furiously pleased about how well they have grown together. But this is not okay.

"You two are _not_ allowed to hang out anymore, and that is none of your business," Regina scolds, lifting her wine glass again but decides to scowl at it instead of drinking, the horrid lingering feeling of it in her nose still.

"Oh, come on, don't be a prude," Emma chastises, "We're all friends here, we talk about these kinds of things."

Mary Margaret nods her agreement, "Exactly. And we've never been able to chat about this kind of stuff before, Regina. David and I waited until well after high school and it was wonderful, he was so-"

"Ugh, _no,_ " Emma whines, hands cupped over her ears, Regina's eyes begging Mary Margaret to stop, "He's my boss!"

"And practically my brother," Regina groans, desperately ridding the images intruding her mind, but very quickly winking at the pixie haired brunette, "We're kidding, go ahead. Tell us every dirty detail of your Prince Charming."

Emma grunts, huffily dropping the hands from her ears, Mary Margaret laughing, but declining the offer to speak freely, "No, you first. Tell us about Robin."

She doesn't know what to say. Mary Margaret spoke the truth, in high school there wasn't really any girl talk of that kind because they were both virgins when they graduated and then their visits were so scarce and the conversations never came close to this territory.

Sure, she and Emma had talked about dating again and taking that final last leap and being intimate again.

Graham Hunter. Definitely the person to see for a good time, but not at all relationship material. She and Emma talked about him for hours on end, so it's not that this is a new topic of discussion, it's just different. It's _Robin_ this time.

"You know what," Mary Margaret chimes in, her hand dropping atop Regina's again, obviously seeing the conflict in her eyes, "You look as if you want to keep that night to yourself."

"Yeah, I kinda do," Regina smiles sheepishly.

"That means it was hot," Emma stage whispers into Mary Margaret's ear.

"So hot," she agrees loudly, teasingly, and both with grins.

Regina just can't win with these two, dropping her forehead to the counter in a frustrated, yet happy, sigh.

* * *

One week down, she thinks, enjoying the way the sun has been shining on the back of her neck for the last hour. The week wasn't as stressful as she had anticipated on the morning of her first day, and knowing that Robin and the boys are waiting for her at home is making the clicking of the clock seems to come slower that they actually are.

She thinks, only for a second, that she is happy nothing went wrong this week, but she silences it. The week's not over quite and she knows better than to tempt fate.

Pushing the blasted thought aside, she autographs her name at the bottom or David's budget proposal, regardless of their incessant teasing, it was a very fair proposal. And even though she has tried to not let it influence her, she will forever be grateful that he has given Emma a chance at the Sheriff's office.

There's a knock at the door, and she sighs heavily; according to her day planner she isn't expecting anyone, but she's in a good mood, so she can let this one slide, but she will gather her things to leave while they talk, no matter how rude that could be perceived.

"It's open!" She shouts, slipping her heels back on - a nifty trick provided by Cora. If they can't see your shoes, why bother?

Turned away from the door, she's slipping on her new blazer, a smile spreading while thinking of Robin and their almost kitchen adventure - one that they absolutely need to finish at some point.

But the grin doesn't last, it twists into an unsettled frown when she recognises the voice of the man responsible for the knocking. A voice that she spent months trying to keep from her dreams, the one that ruined Robin, and their lives in turn.

"Politician blood runs in the family, I see," he drones, sarcastically and laced with a sense of power that he's convinced he still has, or even once had.

Praying that it's a trick of the mind, like the times she would mistake a voice on the phone as Daniel's, Regina turns slowly and carefully, watchful of anything that could alarm her.

She could never forget his eyes, the danger that swirls in them. His face, and the disgusting smirk that lies upon it. Seeing him stood in the entryway to her office, lurking like he is some animal watching it's prey. With fears confirmed, the muscles controlling the tremble of her lips give in.

"Get out," she bites harshly.

"Make me," he smirks, answering far too quickly, like he knew exactly what she was going to say. Regina immediately reaches for the phone on her desk, hoping he doesn't notice how her hand is shaking. "You don't want to do that."

Why is she putting the phone down again? How can she let him scare her this way. Get it together, Regina.

Unsure of her next move, she asks the only question in her mind, "How are you here, Alistair?" She has to force his name off her tongue, like it is thick and unwanted.

"It's been eleven years has it not?" Eleven years. An eleven year sentence. Does Robin know, she wonders. "I need to speak with Robin and I need to you be there when I do."

"Why would I ever help you?" Regina scoffs.

"Because if I stick around and we don't solve our problems, he's going to run from you again..."

What is he talking about?

Wait. Alistair was in custody long before he knew about Robin leaving town. She's losing her upper hand, she pretty much hands it to him by asking, "How do you know about-"

"I have my sources in this town, Regina," He cuts in, confidently sliding further into the office, bringing a chill with him that attacks her spine, "Not everyone is going to be on your side. I'm giving you the chance to change that."

He's frightening her. All she wants is to go home to Henry and Robin and Roland. To everyone who makes her feel safe, who give her life meaning and purpose.

So, he needs to get out, she thinks. That last time she and Alistair were this close, he took a swing at her, leaving her with the scar on her upper lip. No matter how much she has grown to love the scar and how much it has become a part of her, she wants to stay as far from Alistair as physically possible.

Hoping to change his mind without confrontation, Regina decides to challenge him, "You hate Robin. You never once showed him love. Why are you even bothering? He has all the family he needs."

"Why should I need any more reason than he's my son?" His answer comes about too quickly again, like he has been practising for months. He's up to something, of course he is. Or is she paranoid?

"It's never that simple with you," she rejects, edging back towards her desk as he continues to walk further inside, slowly, like she is his prey again, but she refuses to back down. "You're manipulative. You're _abusive_. And you need to get the hell out of my town."

Once he has reached a close enough distance he stops. Alistair Locksley is a smart man, standing far enough away to not seem an immediate threat, but close enough to cause discomfort.

"It's your choice," he whispers with menacing eyes. "You can leave me to roam the town alone, doing whatever I want… but we both know that Robin won't be around for long if I do that. Or you can help me. I'll give you some time to mull it over, Mayor Mills."

She doesn't need to mull it over, there _isn't_ anything to mull over. "You aren't getting anywhere near him. _Or_ Helena." Her voice is fierce, commanding, and definite. "I'd sooner die than make them see you."

Regina notices a change in his eyes, he is accepting her unintentional challenge, the way he is looking at her switches to a much for condescending glare, and he's enjoying this. She can see it in his face and it makes her sick to her stomach.

Although, what's makes her stomach lurch is hearing him say out loud the phrase that has been prodding at every square inch of her mind since she laid eyes on him just mere minutes earlier.

"Then prepare to lose him again, Regina."

* * *

 **Here we go! Time for another obstacle and a new adventure.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read Take Me Home and who have supported me unconditionally with my writing. It's unbelievable how sweet you all are.**

 **I am absolutely going to work on posting a chapter every two weeks or so, and with the summer coming up that's very possible.**

 **Thank you, and please feel free to review and let me know what you think. And if there are any little moments you'd like to see, go ahead and prompt me. They could very well end up a flashback!**

 **Shay xo (Twitter: RegalPixieDust)**


End file.
